Conventional gate control system, i.e., conventional security entrance and exit system uses a variety of verification techniques which mainly include credit card or RF security card, face recognition, iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, and so on.
That is, it is configured to allow access of only those who are previously registered to corresponding facilities or buildings. Accordingly, it is configured such that a credit card or an RF security card is previously issued, or biometric information such as face, iris or fingerprint is previously registered for the purpose of entrance verification process.
Korean Registered Patents Nos. 10-0419957, 10-0643670, 10-1017588 all propose configurations to control entrance and exit using personal information of a previously-registered user. All these pieces of information share the common characteristic that these are used for the purpose of controlling entrance and exit of those who are allowed to access buildings or facilities.
However, many other facilities can have users who are not allowed an access thereto.
For example, airport terminals, port entrances and exits, or train stations are places where unspecified masses frequently enter and exit. These are facilities where several tens of thousands floating population can pass in only one day. Further, the public office such as the central government complex is one of these examples.
In this case, it is not possible to register people who are authorized to enter and exit the corresponding facility. In place like airport, the focus is rather on finding those who appear suspicious or in possession of a dangerous substance.
However, in such places, it is more important to block access of people such as persistent offenders, international terrorists, or drug criminals.
That is, for places where access of unspecified masses frequently occurs, it is more important to block or control those who can harm, rather than allowing access of users based on registration.
However, the gates of these facilities are not equipped with proper systems to block security risk, and even when a dangerous character is found, there is a problem that effective control, arrest or isolation of the dangerous character is not ensured.
That is, conventionally, there is no efficient search means or efficient blocking and arrest means.